Flight Attendant
by Historia70
Summary: "Well this isn't a mile high club. If you want that than go to some porn hub site for that. I tend to chastise people who I find doing that. I mean if you can get excited about doing that inside a tiny bathroom, than be my guest." Helga challenged him before icily moving away. He watched her leave, but there was no way he'll allow it to be forever again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: They are 28 years old here. Helga ran off shortly after graduation. I'll give you the first hint that depression is a bear to deal with, and something sets her off to truly run off. Anyhow she has been a flight attendant since she has been 19 years old, and the only two people in the world who know this is Phoebe and Olga. Those are the only two people who she has kept in communication with since she has been gone. Anything else will be answered eventually.**

 **Also I will warn you that there might be some slow updates.**

* * *

Already in her young life she had traveled to and from the U.S, Internationally. To people she didn't know and met in bars, she told them she had a jet setting lifestyle. She never slept in the same place twice. She never met the same people twice. She was always on the move. Most people she told this to were envious of her, while some seemed a bit sad.

To Helga, she didn't care. This lifestyle suited her just fine for now.

Sure she had to deal with the occasional piece of scum, but given her past where she often had to deal with types like Wolfgang, it was easy. She dealt with it all with ease. She gave people their disgusting carted food. She gave them their varied drinks. She had to do instructions before the flight on where the exits were in case of an emergency.

Something she only had to deal with once or twice. Not like it truly mattered to her. What she hated was how her feet felt after a long flight.

This was the deal of becoming a Flight Attendant.

Sure it wasn't something she ever dreamt of when she was younger, but when you wanted to leave the place you lived due to family. Also some other factors she hardly bothered to think about, Helga made a jump to this. This had her feeling almost immediately like a robot at times. She didn't want to get attached to anyone at all. To get attached will mean your heart will be broken.

"So Helga, you finally taking the day off?" Came her co-worker beside her.

It was actually known that Helga really didn't take a day off unless she really wanted to sleep in for a couple of days. Still, Helga just turned her head towards her brunette companion. "Nope. I will next week. I hear that my alarm is in need of sleep finally."

Her co-worker giggled at the silly little joke. "Really? I have to replace mines. I actually flung it across the room before I got up."

Helga almost felt jealous. "Hmm. Remind me to get you a bow and arrow to see what you can really do next time."

"Yeah really."

Really the crew she worked with was pretty chill. No one was annoying. Everyone usually had strange sense of humors that even she had problems getting a hold of. Still as crews went, Helga didn't want it to change.

XX

Arriving home in her lonely, but spacious studio apartment located in Santa Monica, Helga brought her carry-on in. She sighed as she looked outside in the darkness before closing her curtains. She loved the people she rented the place from. A kindly couple who seemed to enjoy the perks of having a quiet tenant whom always paid her rent on time.

Wandering into her bathroom she decided to have a nice long soak in it.

After, Helga went to crawl into her boyfriend. A nice little queen sized bed that she slept comfortably in. With a smile on her face, Helga fell asleep. No dreams that she could recall. Just a nice night of not waking up until her alarm went off, and off she went again.

XX

After parking her car and getting herself in, Helga made her usual rounds till she was interrupted by her phone vibrating. Two people in this entire planet would know her number to call her, so now it was her job to guess who it was. She knew it wasn't, Phoebe. That girl knew her schedule seeing that she didn't want to bother her in case she was in the middle of her flight. So this had to leave, Olga. The only family member who wanted to talk to her.

"Hey Olga. I'm about to have passengers loaded up on this plane for a flight to Australia. Whatcha need?" Helga asked as she ducked into the back.

"Hello Baby Sis. I'm sorry to call you when you are working, but I wanted to see how you are. I've missed seeing you." Olga whined out.

Smiling, Helga couldn't fault her sister's whiny voice. At least she was the only one who wanted to take the time to speak to her. At least she didn't get upset at her for not seeing her wedding invitation sixteen months ago. As for her parents, it was full scale Armageddon. Helga was on back to back flights, and once she finally made it home she came home too late to see the invitation. Olga was understanding and even sent her a video of it so she can view it. It wasn't the same, but at least Olga didn't give her a guilt trip.

"Well I actually missed seeing you. How is Jason doing?" Helga wondered about her Brother-in-law.

Olga smiled on the other end. "He is so sweet. He says that we should kidnap you to make you stay here in Alaska for a few days."

Laughing at that prospect, Helga started getting ready some things back there. "Oh that sounds like a plan. Tell him I'm on board with that. Just try to catch me."

"Also that mama moose has a new baby moose. He is so cute how he frolics in the backyard while his mama feeds. You would love it."

As she continued to speak in detail about the family, Helga began to feel a little saddened at how distant she became from even her own sister. She wasn't nine years old anymore. She wasn't running away from her. Olga always listened to her now. Olga gave her everything she wanted, and here she was going off to another country temporarily.

Her eyes became half lidded until she checked the time to see that they needed to bring the passengers on board. Of course she had to go up there. "Hey Olga, I hate to do this, but I need to hang up. We are letting the passengers on. I really need to score you and Jason tickets so hopefully you can fly on the same airlines I'm working. Maybe I can spoil you both."

"Don't worry about me, Baby Sis. Worry about yourself. Also remember that I love you and you can call me at any time." Olga told her encouragingly.

"Thanks Olga." After a few more words, Helga hung up and turned her phone off.

Taking a few deep breaths in and out, Helga went up front to help let the animals in.

* * *

Phoebe tapped the side of her face almost too gingerly. Her focus was outside the window at the moment. The people walking up and down the sidewalks. Cars driving. She swore she can feel and touch every bit of emotion out there. It seemed with her growing up with, Helga made her more of an empath than anyone realized. That girl was incredibly passionate. Even when Helga was hiding her emotions, she truly wasn't. Why? Because there was a slight tremor to Helga that was mostly undetectable unless you knew what it was.

And Phoebe knew what it was.

She knew that Helga should be in Australia at this present moment given the time frame. She knew that Helga would still keep her phone off just so she can eat before sleeping. That girl refused to have any other life. She didn't want a man in her life. She refused to have a fling. Thankfully. Still, Helga ran away from home as soon as news was made worse for her.

Phoebe pursed her lips as she decided to just text her friend. Let her call her when she was able to.

 **P: We need to talk. Call me back.**

That will guarantee that Helga will avoid talking to her for a little while longer. Helga hated being lectured.

"Hey Babe. What's the haps?"

Looking up as her fiance entered her office, Phoebe stood up to kiss him. "Work and trying to contact an old friend."

Gerald understood as he frowned. "Have you told her we are getting married yet?"

"Not yet. She is always busy." Phoebe informed him as she picked up her purse.

"You never told me what she does for a living. Why not?" The constant mystery of what Helga does had been surrounding all of them. Even Rhonda couldn't locate the girl.

Sucking her lips in for just a brief moment, Phoebe felt bad about this. "I promised I wouldn't tell. I'm sorry, Gerald. She isn't ready. She just wanted to disappear."

While he had an inkling why she wanted to leave Hillwood, Gerald refused to stop for good reason. "I won't pressure you, but you know why I'm interested in knowing this."

Letting out a huge cleansing breath, Phoebe nodded her head. "I understand completely. Still she has to be ready to do this herself. All I can do is say it to her."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews. As for the guest reviewer wanting to give me hell about my grammar, can I say that you need grammar lessons? English is my first language. I scored ridiculously high in English while I attended school. Guess what a baby moose can frolic around. Just because you never saw one do it, doesn't mean they don't. Also you can say, 'Mines.' It doesn't apply strictly to mines as in mining for gold. Have you heard of the sentence, 'What's yours is mines?' People say it all the time. This includes English teachers. Helga is calling her bed a boyfriend. This simply means it is only a private joke for herself. I use to call my own bed a boyfriend until I got one myself.**

 **I have a suggestion for you guest reviewer, I'm glad you like the premise, but kindly do not point out my grammar when your review had an English teacher that I know scratching their own head at your review. Now if you don't have anything else nice to say, than don't say it at all. Although thanks for the trouble for writing all that down for me. It certainly entertained me by watching someone else scratch their head for a while. ;)**

 **Here is also an FYI: I write at 2 am. I don't sleep much due to a medical condition. I also am kept very busy during the day. I am my own editor. I'm not getting paid for this so guess what! This is free to the ones who want to complain about tiny little things. This will be the last time I decide to address this type of thing. Any others will be laughed at and/or thrown to a very large pit I dug up for you.**

 **Dang I needed to rant a little lol. Also it entertained my boyfriend watching me rant. Though for a Psychiatrist he does have a wicked sense of humor.**

* * *

"If you want to be happy for the rest of your life." Helga growled as she glanced to her co-worker Franny as they went to their rooms. "Twelve hours of songs in my head. They are just stuck in there."

Tired. Bedraggled, Franny almost bumped into the fiery blonde. "A whole wedding party on a plane. I lost count in how much they drank." Franny told her.

"Steve cut them off saying we didn't have that much on the plane. Why do you think they started to sing, 'Take this job and shove it?" Helga felt the constant throbbing of her feet along with the vibration of her phone. That had to be Phoebe this time. "At least they weren't that rowdy. They just wouldn't fall asleep."

"Well I'm falling asleep the first moment I'm through that door. What about you?"

"Same or at least a bath sounds nice. My feet will keep me up." Finally making it to their economy rooms, Helga placed her forehead against it. "I guess I'll see you later."

"See ya my little youngun." Franny called out as she swiped her room card to let herself in.

Opening up her room, Helga almost laughed at how small the place was. Well at least she didn't have to share it. Stepping into the bathroom to instantly fill up the tub, she pulled out her phone to see that it was indeed a few messages from, Phoebe. It had to be important if she was texting her that many times so with her rechecking the time, Helga contacted her.

"What's up, Pheebs?" Yawning, Helga began to undress. "Well I just got to my hotel room so I'm hoping to sleep soon."

On her end, Phoebe casually smiled at Gerald as he turned down the volume on the television. "Well I wanted to know when you had some free time."

"Besides the bit of free time now, um when I get back I have a bit of vacation time. Why?" Yawning, Helga slowly sank herself into the tub.

"I'm getting married and I really want you to be my maid of honor."

Placing her free hand to her temple, Helga had to think about her vacation time now. It might mean switching it around. "When exactly are you getting married?"

"Next month on the twelfth. It'll be in Hillwood of course." On her end, Phoebe chewed on her lip a bit. "I wanted to tell you earlier but you are such a busy person."

"Well I'll have to cancel my vacation and hopefully they'll allow me to take that time off for that day. You know I'll have to call the boss now. What about the dress? It isn't like I can automatically can go to Hillwood." Helga's head was throbbing more.

"I can go there for the day and we'll find something. It'll be fine." Phoebe assured her.

Sighing, Helga had to let her go to immediately call up her boss before he left for the day. "Hey Frank. I hope I can do this." She said over the phone.

XXX

The return flight had her in first class. It was nothing in the spectacular for her. They were just people waiting to nod off. Though seeing the worried expression of one of her fellow stewardess's as she was ducking behind the curtain, had Helga tapping her shoulder.

"What's up, Mands?" Helga whispered when she pulled her away.

"My ex is here with his latest girlfriend. I dumped him at the alter saying I'm going to do great things with my life." With that her hands moved down her uniform. "Look at me, Helga. Does this look like I'm doing great things with my life? I made such a show of it that I know how it'll look."

So it looks like this crew is running from one thing or another in their lives. Helga patted her shoulder gently after she had her tell her which seat he was in. Nodding her head, Helga smiled at her. "Take over first class and I'll take over yours. That way you don't need to see him."

"Thank you, Helga. I owe you." Ducking into first class happy to do this left Helga grumbling.

"Well at least I know I can toss you off the plane if you don't do it." She said as she went to perform her duties still.

As she wandered up the aisle, Helga was stopped a few times to be asked for a few things. Nodding her head, Helga went to get it for them. Coming back, she placed the drinks down. She got them an extra pillow. Extra ice. What she didn't need was a headache when she saw a familiar shape grinning at her.

"Helga."

She sighed at his wild mane of hair. His chin that he didn't bother to shave. She observed his attire to almost be like, Crocodile Dundee, or some shit. He was as good looking as ever, but a bit more as she leaned her arm on his seat. "Yeah, what do you want, Arnold?"

Grin almost fully disappearing, Arnold's eyes went up and down her in a very lazy way. She really wished that he didn't do that. "No Football Head?"

"I'm working, so what do you need, Sir?" She asked as she decided to become her professional self again. She straightened herself up once more. She maintained herself.

"I uh just wanted to see if it was really you. You disappeared and no one knew where you left to." Arnold found himself becoming serious. "I tried looking for you."

Ignoring that, Helga decided to pretend he didn't need anything. "I'm sorry to be rude, Sir." She had to keep working. She had to leave him. "If there isn't anything that you need, I must continue to help other passengers. Thank you very much."

His mouth fell with her abrupt exit away from him. Moving to get up, he followed her to the back where he found her making some coffee. "I really was trying to find you, Helga. Why did you leave?"

She turned to face him. Her heartbeat going crazy as she came closer to him. "I don't care about that. There are good reasons why I'm here. Right now I would appreciate the fact if you don't tell anyone about this. All right?"

"Why? Is this because of me?"

"I'm working. I can't do this at all. Please understand that I can't have this affect me now." Her nerves were shattering right now. "Also this isn't because of you. Not everything is about you. Got that?" Her eyes bore into him hoping he would catch the hint.

"Sir! You aren't allowed back here. Please return back to your seat."

Helga was so grateful to Franny for coming at that present moment. She will actually hug the woman after he left. "Arnold please before they call the Sky Marshal. You don't want that." She pleaded with him.

Arnold wouldn't let it go though. He will wait. "Sure."

Waiting for the man to move past her, Franny moved to Helga. "You okay? Who was that? An old lover?"

Helga stifled the barking laugh she wanted to do. "An old friend. My first love and ex-boyfriend. Lover? Never. I will have to consider us having sex to be there. No that was a courtesy for someone else to have."

Understanding, Franny wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Oh. I guess you hated that other someone then."

Helga couldn't respond regarding that knowing that she was working. She also didn't want to talk about her personal life or lack of one to her co-workers. She just only wanted to speak to, Phoebe about these things. Also her sister now.

"Well honey, we are here if you need a hand. So rely on us. So why not work the other side of the aisle and I will work this side." Franny suggested.

Appreciating the thought, Helga did just that for the remaining part of the flight. Though it didn't deflect Arnold from looking at her until he got off in New York to obviously catch his connecting flight.

XXX

The next day:

Gerald came walking into the living room with Arnold beside him. His head almost swimming at what Arnold told him. Still he needed more of a confirmation from his fiance. A confirmation that he wasn't losing his hearing or his mind.

"She's a flight attendant." He blurted out.

Phoebe remained calm knowing she was already informed of the news by, Helga. She knew that Arnold would at least tell Gerald. She calmly lifted up her tea to take a sip of it before responding. "She is. Please don't tell everyone. Let her say it. That is her wishes."

Gerald looked at her as if she sprouted another head. She always had to remain this calm when it came to that girl. "Yeah but this is Helga. People are stuck in a metal tube with that woman. Doesn't that strike you as rather odd?"

Putting her tea down, Phoebe fixed him with a baleful look. "Seriously, Gerald. Do you honestly believe that Helga is still that nine year old still?"

Arnold sighed himself as he moved past his best friend. "Helga was pretty composed and professional in the air. People seemed to really like her. She did grow up."

"I know!" Gerald knew he said the wrong thing making him plop on the chair in defeat. "I'm sorry guys. It is just that I just never could see her do something like that. Even someone with an imagination like hers could do better things than be up in the skies all the time. It seems demeaning."

Appreciating that compliment for her best friend, Phoebe smiled gently at him. "It is true about that, but she does have her reasons. Reasons that only she will discuss. I don't have permission to do so. I respect her that way."

Suddenly his spine lost its bones. Arnold seemed to have melted into the cushions almost realizing too many things at once. The memories that drifted through his head regarding her. How unhappy she was the last month she was seen in Hillwood before she disappeared. "I'm at least glad she kept in touch with you."

"Also her sister." Phoebe added. "We are the only two who know what is going on with her. The only ones who also knows where she resides."

So she at least had some family she trusted and loved. For Helga to do that with Olga meant too much. Arnold began wondering more. "Will she be here for the wedding?" He inquired.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Psst guess what my sweet little readers... I didn't even edit this chapter. Not even a little. I just wanted to drive people crazy this month just a bit. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is to the person to whom I ranted at in the last chapter. Don't worry I'm not ranting at you when I say what I say. I hope you read this because it is important. First of all I would like to apologize for ranting at you. I should of said what I needed to say in a much calmer way. This is my error. You expressed your opinion and I thank you for it. Also you are a guest reviewer. I believe you can produce a good story yourself that we would all love to read ourselves. So please would you. I bet you can do a good original story yourself. I'm not just saying this, I actually mean it. I'm not someone to blow smoke up anyones rear.**

 **Also I have gotten lazy in my editing. Why? Well that is because I have gotten lazy. This is my own fault. So again I apologize. I know I'm not as bad as some that I have seen on here. I'm certain you've seen the ones with only one paragraph and it is more than a thousand words. Good concept of a story, but hard to read at the moment.**

 **So please accept my apology and I hope you have a good day and night.**

 **Now to all my other reviewers I would like to give you a hug.  
**

* * *

It was the twelfth and Phoebe was focused on keeping her sanity. Rhonda was doing an amazing job on her hair as she busily hummed. Phoebe was finishing off her make-up as she still waited for Helga to finally arrive. She knew she was coming. She knew she was on her way, but there was a delay on take off where, Helga launched a bunch of expletives out. Still, Phoebe was positive she was coming.

Rhonda was trying desperately not to say anything as her eyes drifted to the time. The maid of honor isn't even here, and who knows what Helga could look like now. She could be a blasted ugly mess for all she knew now. Though she knew from her last image in her head that, Helga wasn't ugly at all, Helga certainly didn't look like she was holding herself together completely. It made her hope that she got her life together since then.

"You know I could always step in as your maid of honor, Phoebe. That is if she doesn't arrive on time." Rhonda offered as kindly as possible. "I just don't want you to get nervous."

Her eyes went up to Rhonda's. "Helga will be here. There was a slight delay in her-" Phoebe was interrupted by the door opening up to a blonde in a rush. "Helga!" She beamed as she looked at her best friend.

Turning her head to look at Helga, Rhonda's jaw dropped at the woman standing before her. Her hair was done up partly in waves. Helga's make-up was done too flawlessly to the point that it even made her envious. Even dressed in jeans and t-shirt that wasn't at all baggy on her, showed Rhonda how much the woman before her improved. "Helga. Oh my goodness."

Seeing Rhonda also with her hair up, Helga smiled at her. "Hey there, Princess. Looking good as usual. Making our Pheebs the star?" Coming over towards the make-up counter, Helga whistled out her compliment. "Geraldo is gonna be ripping that dress off you at the altar."

Giggling, Phoebe blushed. "Helga! Go and change. Your dress is over there." She said as she pointed to the dress bag.

Rhonda's mouth opened. "Well now I know it is really you." Soon a smile appeared. "You look really pretty, Helga."

Shrugging, Helga just went over to the garment bag. "Eh, it had to happen sooner or later." Taking the bag she went to the side door to change into her dress.

After she stepped through the door, Rhonda sighed. "Everyone is gonna flip when they see her. Do you have a clue where she has been?"

"Let her tell you herself if she feels like it, Rhonda. I'm sorry, but I was sworn to secrecy." Phoebe informed her as she stood up.

XXX

Gerald, Arnold, and Curly walked to the altar. Phoebe didn't want the guys to walk the two bridesmaids down the aisle at this wedding. Gerald figured it was because of, Helga. So she would have to walk down the aisle with his best man, Arnold. Gerald didn't want to think about what was going through that girl's head now. He didn't want to think about what was going through his best friend's head. He just wanted to see his best girl coming down that aisle.

Arnold stood there examining the hall full of people. So many people's faces that he grew up with. One possible bridesmaid that might be here now. When he first spotted her on that plane, Arnold thought his eyes still had sand engrained in them. He thought he was hallucinating, but as she came closer there she was in her blue uniform. Her eyes seemed even bluer than before. Her lips even more fuller. He loved how she shattered the hallucination when she leaned against his chair in her, Helga-esque way. The first girl he kissed. The first relationship he had. The first break-up. The first heartbreak. He knew he was the cause of her pain. Well part of it.

"Hey Arnold." Curly snickered into his hand unable to wait till he told his friend the news.

"Yeah, Curly?" Arnold whispered as he watched the doors begin to close in the hall, except one.

Snickering once more, Curly told him his plan. "I'm going to take that horse outside and ride him into the sunset."

Hearing that, Gerald leaned forward to fix their friend a warning glare. "Could you wait one day to do these things." He requested. "Do this for me. Do this for Phoebe. Heck, do it for your wife. No more crazy stunts today."

Practically sucking his lip in thought, Curly needed to ask on that. "Just today?"

"Yes. Just today. I'll let Rhonda deal with you tomorrow. Today let me have a perfect day with my woman."

"All right. I can do that." Curly agreed. Tomorrow he can do plenty more without the blasted suit on anyhow.

"Thank you." Straightening back up, Gerald heard the music begin to play.

Rhonda stepped into the room first. She appeared proud with her shoulders back, and smile in place. The blue hue of the dress didn't actually suit her, but she was still beautiful nonetheless.

The second woman who came in caught Arnold's attention fully. There was Helga in the same colored dress, and hair done up like a goddess. That was what, Arnold thought she appeared like. She was so beautiful. She was absolute perfection to the point that he only paid attention to her, and not the bride coming down the aisle after. Even as the ceremony was happening, Arnold was continuing his private venture into just looking at her. Observing every little thing that she did. He almost felt like a stalker, but he was taken in by her.

As for Helga, she knew he was paying attention solely to her. It was made incredibly clear when he was asked to give the ring over to Gerald. Something that was glaringly obvious with how he stammered, and made excuses. Helga pretended he didn't exist as she kept her attention on her best friend. At least she wasn't distracted like him.

Though when it came to having to stand around to take photos after the, 'I do's,' Helga did have to basically be near him. She made small talk with, Curly. She ignored him. Arnold complimented her, Helga just nodded to him basically thanking him before she wandered off towards where the reception was being held.

"Uh, hi."

Hearing that deep voice, Helga turned her head to smile at Brainy. "Heya Brainy. You look good in a suit." She complimented as she hugged him.

Brainy looked at his ex-girlfriend close up almost about to bend down on his knees to pray to her. "You look so beautiful. I've missed you. Where have you been?"

While her relationship with him was brief, Brainy was a sweetheart to her in their time together. "Ohhhhhh, here and there. Name it and I've been there." Well she wasn't lying about her vague answer. "Seriously though, I'm sure I'll have a chance to clue a lot of you in later when I feel like it. Right now we should party."

Moving to kiss her cheek, Brainy smiled. "Sure, but I'd like a dance with you."

"Sure thing, Brainy." Moving away from him, Helga went to her designated table to await the bride and groom.

Looking at Helga as she came to sit down, Arnold looked at her. He had his hopes with her still to speak, but just as he went to get up that's when, Phoebe and Gerald stepped into the room amidst to a round of applause. He knew he will get a chance to speak to her. He had to stay positive.

Still as the hour progressed into another hour, Helga kept herself away from him. She was good at moving around like she was on a plane once more. Still he found it interesting when he saw her stop in front of, Lila. He wondered what they were saying as they sat down together to speak.

"So you ever so don't hate me?" Lila asked shyly.

Not even confused by the question, Helga shook her head. "Nah! Why in the heck would I be?" She questioned the petite red-head. "I'm happy you stood in as the maid of honor for, Olga. Heck! I hate that I missed that wedding with the busy schedule I was on. So really I'm grateful you were there for her."

Placing a hand to her chest, Lila looked so relieved. "You do? I was feeling so guilty about it."

"Why?"

Examining the room, Lila wanted to make sure that a certain someone wasn't around. "Because of Arnold. I thought you hated me. When he came back from San Lorenzo with his parents and yes I flirted with him." Her eyes practically drooped at admitting that. "I knew I shouldn't have accepted a date with him at that moment, but I did. I'm so sorry, Helga. I really am."

"Lila-"

Not to be interrupted, Lila continued. "I know I continued to go out with him. I felt guilty for hurting you. I knew I would have felt guilty if I hurt him. I felt like I was in such a tight spot that I had no idea what to do." She was speaking so fast that she wasn't about to let, Helga stop her. "So after I found out you just left after graduation and he proposed to me during the party, I had to finally do it. I said no to him. I didn't love him. He wasn't the one for me. I'm so sorry, Helga. I'm ever so sorry. I've fought these bad feelings for so long."

Grabbing her hands to stop her from covering her face, Helga smirked. "I'm not angry at you. Yes I was hurt. I do admit this, but I'm not angry at you. Arnold and you had to get it out of your system. While I'm not angry or hurt by your actions, I was by his." To see Lila bite her lip, Helga squeezed her hands. "Don't do that. Now you are married to, Stinky. You are expecting your first baby." Seeing the tiny bump on her, she smiled more. "How far along are you?"

"I'm eighteen weeks along." Pulling back a little to place her hands on her belly, Lila giggled. "I'm ever so excited. Daddy can't wait to be a granddaddy. I was thinking of having Olga as a godmother. Do you think she would like that?"

"She would love it. Are you kidding me?" Helga looked around the room observing everyone. All of them had great relationships, and here she was running. "Congratulations to you."

"Thank you." Lila sighed as she studied the blonde. "Are you seeing anyone? Also what are you doing for a living?"

Helga saw Brainy laughing it up with their friends. Somehow she wished that he would ask her to dance again for a distraction. "I'm not seeing anyone with my lifestyle. It suits me fine." She shrugged. "I'm a flight attendant. I have done this ever since I was nineteen years old. First I did local flights and now I do international flights. That's why I never saw the invitation to Olga's wedding. It was because of me being on back to back flights."

Understanding, Lila nodded her head. "I won't tell anyone seeing that this has been a big secret. So you haven't been seeing anyone?"

"My last boyfriend was, Brainy. Does that tell you anything?" Helga almost quipped. "I haven't had a fling at all. I don't like that shit. So in my entire life I have only sex once, and that is it."

Eyes almost getting wide, Lila didn't need that much information. "Have you spoken to Arnold at all?"

Suspicious, Helga narrowed her eyes. "Only on the plane and that was very brief. I have a feeling you have."

"He has been looking for you. He says he made the biggest mistake of his life when you left."

Seeing how she twiddled her fingers, Helga almost growled. "I hope that wasn't immediately after you turned him down. If it is, than I will certainly punch him." Seeing Lila's reaction confirmed it. "Than he can really forget it." Seeing how her concerned face grew more worried, Helga eased Lila's nerves. "You and I are friends. He can kinda forget about it." At least for the present time.

Lila smiled just a little. "I love that, but don't you think it is too harsh to not be friends with, Arnold?"

"Think about it Lila. I loved him since I was three and he forgot about me to be with another girl. He proposed to another girl, AND when she turns him down, he says he made the biggest mistake of his life when it comes to me. Think about it."

"Well than I do understand where you are coming from. I don't blame you." Lila said now knowing that it might not be best to mend this old relationship between the blondes. At least not yet.

XXX

Seeing that their plane wasn't set to take off late tomorrow, Gerald and Phoebe decided to have an after reunion party at, Rhonda and Curly's place. Where all of them mostly just sat around talking to catch up on the old days. Nadine was an Entomologist. No surprise there. Harold owned a Kosher delicatessen. Patty became a detective and married Harold. Lila was a teacher. Stinky worked at the supermarket. Sid was a cars sales rep. Sheena and Eugene were working in some non-profit group while doing plays in some sooty theater. Lorenzo was of course running a business. Brainy became a computer programmer. Curly was doing ballet. While Rhonda was busy with fashion. As for Arnold, he became an archeologist. His last place he was at was in Australia.

"So pretty much we know what one another does for a living. What about you, Helga? What do you do?" Lorenzo inquired as he observed the quiet blonde sitting there quietly drinking her soda.

She sighed as her eyes went to, Phoebe. She knew she would have to let the cat out of the bag. "I'm a flight attendant. I've been one since graduation pretty much." Hearing all the questions around the table, Helga put her soda down almost too hard on the surface. "Could you yahoos stop from asking me so many questions at once. I can just take so much."

"So can you get us free tickets anywhere?" Harold wondered before he was smacked by Patty. "Ow! I was only asking."

Helga smirked at Patty. "No. I do have some perks, but they are mostly for myself. No, I don't have many exciting stories to share with any of you." She said as she pointed that second part out to, Stinky.

Sid wiggled his eyebrows. "Hmm. I love a sexy stewardess. Wanna join the mile high club with me?"

Rhonda hissed. "Seriously you are a sleaze. Helga has more taste than that."

"Thanks, Princess." Raising her soda back up for a silent toast to her, Helga looked at Sid. "If you ask that question of me again, I will personally put you on a plane with me, and launch your ass out of it."

Taking a swig of his beer, Sid shrugged. "I just thought I'd ask."

"Well it was a tasteless question." Gerald almost was tempted into hitting the dim boy.

Brainy smiled at Helga as she rolled her eyes before sticking her tongue out. "Well I missed you around."

Smiling back at him, Helga looked at him for a bit longer. "Thanks, Brainy."

"Why did you leave and not tell us where you've been for so long?" Curly wondered as he continued to stroke his finger against Rhonda's hand.

She sighed really not willing to share a lot at all. "Honestly, I can't tell you. I'm not comfortable in sharing my privacy. I'm sorry, but I'll just say that there are factors that built up that made me want to leave. I was dying inside. I made it up in my mind to leave a long time ago when something was made clearer to me."

Arnold remained silent as he heard that. By how Lila hinted that Helga is still aching about what happened a long time back. He already knew that her parents ignored her. He hoped that the situation would get better while he was away. It obviously didn't given her mood. Still he hardly paid attention the second, Lila came up to him at the welcoming party. He was swept away into a fantasy. When that fantasy said no to him, and he realized that Helga was gone without a word, he knew he screwed up too much too soon.

Towards the end of the night, Rhonda let Helga slip out of there. She already knew why Helga wanted to avoid a certain someone, so she helped her leave. As Helga was almost in a cab to head to her hotel a hand gently went around hers.

"You know he'll try to find you in every hotel out there in Hillwood." Brainy told her softly.

"I know, but I won't stay at Phoebe's because of Arnold." Helga whispered.

Bending down to give the driver a twenty, Brainy guided her towards his vehicle. "Hide out at my place then. It is a three bedroom so you can have the spare bedroom." He offered. "I'm good at keeping secrets." Opening the car to let her in, Brainy closed it after she got in.

Waiting for him to get in and turn the car on, Helga contemplated the notion. "Why?"

Pulling out of the driveway, Brainy answered her. "I care more about you than anyone else in the group. I'll do anything for you. I'm not expecting anything but a little company while you are here. You know I won't make a move on you."

Helga blushed at the idea of him doing that. "Let me retrieve my stuff at the hotel first."

"Sure. Now I hope you don't make a move on me though. I have to tell you this, I have a cat, and she gets very jealous." He quipped as they continued to drive knowing which place she checked in at after she told him.

Chuckling, Helga almost hit him. "Don't worry. She can keep her man."

"Good to know."

Was she a coward for just running away again without having a word with, Arnold? Helga contemplated that on her drive over to the hotel to get her stuff.

* * *

 **A/N 2: P.S - CindyLou, Lila will be in the story, but don't worry about her. She has been written in a nice way and also she will hardly be in the story. :)**

 **Also Rhonda Lloyd - I know I am guilty as charged in making Lila a villain. I completely loved the sarcasm that you wrote in your review. Rest assured that Lila will not do any of that. The girl is happy in love with Stinky and with child.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh I know I confused the heck out of people here on what happened between Arnold and Helga. I'm sorry there. I kinda wish they would give you another category you can put something down like, 'Mystery,' so this writer can make up her damned mind. :P When I thought of this idea for Helga being a flight attendant I knew she had to be running away from something. Obviously Arnold broke her heart, but seriously that wouldn't be the hugest reason for her to run off. I think that she is actually a fighter, but I know that there could be something that would break you. It is something that almost broke me in the past. So what Arnold did was basically a dick move, but you'll find out it is simply small by the next chapter. Also ulch to me if I'm not great at explaining myself properly right now. I'm in a great deal of pain and I feel like trying to say one simple word is hard enough.**

 **Now on to something else. Thank you very much for accepting my apology guest reader. You are great about that. :) I truly appreciate it.**

 **Now who wants some early treats like cookies? They are at refreshments area. Girls, avoid Sid right now since he believes he is this ladies man. Bless his heart for trying, but who needs every cheesy pick up line in the book tossed at you?**

* * *

Helga awoke to find a Siamese cat in her bed. The way the cat purred towards her before it nudged her in some type of loving acceptance had her reaching out to pet it gingerly behind the ear. "Hi." She murmured. At that, the cat mewed in its own response as it curled near her. "Guess you like me."

Leaving the bed, she went to use the jack and jill bathroom connected to the room she was staying in. Taking a quick shower, Helga got out, didn't bother to put make-up on, and just put her hair up in a pony tail. It was her day off. Screw getting all dolled up. She didn't give a shit on her days off. She had no blemishes on her face. She looked fine without make-up in her opinion. Who gave a crap?

Walking out towards the kitchen there was Brainy standing there making pancakes. She stopped at him wearing something he obviously he just rolled out of bed in. Not like it mattered given the fact that he seemed to gotten more into shape. She could see how toned his biceps were in the t-shirt he was wearing. Also how toned the muscles in his back were. It was like a night and day version now. In high school he was more soft. Now he was more mannish.

"I'm a computer nerd who got into shape even though I work mostly from home." Brainy stated without turning his head. He knew she was there examining him.

Startled that she was caught, Helga pretended she wasn't. "Who has an ego now? Who says I was checking you out?"

Pointing towards his toaster, Brainy finally turned his head to her. "My toaster says so." He grinned. "I saw your reflection in it."

"Ulch. Whatever. I'm hungry and your cat was on my bed. He or she likes me." Helga said as she came into the kitchen. "So ha on you."

Turning around to give her a few pancakes and bacon, Brainy also sat down. "Her name is Cat because I'm not very inventive when it comes to names. Also if she likes you than I guess that means you are doomed to repeat yourself with me again."

"Well I have bad news for you, I live in California." Taking a break to pour syrup on her pancakes, Helga continued. "I also travel a lot so you will never see me. I hardly see my own landlords and these people are cool."

Brainy studied her for a length of time. "You are such an intelligent woman and you are in that job. Isn't it driving you crazy by now?"

"I don't think about it. That's how I cope with it. I like the people I work with so that helps a lot. I got lucky there. Also I'm not here for some type of intervention."

"I know. I'm just saying it is hard for me to sneak onto a plane to breath behind your neck like old times sake."

Hitting him playfully, Helga listened to him laugh. "You little shit."

"I'm taller than you now. I'm no longer your little shit. Now I do have a question for you."

She dreaded questions as she looked at him. "What?"

Brainy gazed directly into her eyes. "May I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Like a date?"

"Yes."

She considered it wondering if it would be wise to do this. Should she? Brainy was always the safer choice, but should she always opt for that? "Alright." She opted for that.

* * *

Arnold sat on a bench just wondering what he could do to sway Helga his way again. The way she avoided eye contact with him. The way she went to any lengths to stay as far away from him. Her checking out of a hotel last night. He knew he screwed up, but he wished that she could at least give him the time to talk to him.

Seeing pink and blue out of the corner of his eye, Arnold guided his head in that direction. There she was walking a pathway towards the bridge. His heart melted watching her. At least she was still here. At least he will still have a chance. He needed to speak to her. He won't let her get away this time.

Helga sighed as she took her first glance down into the water. It didn't change at all here. Of course she was older, but it didn't change here. She wondered if the legend of that old fish still existed. She also groaned. "Yeah nothing changed at all."

"Please don't run away this time, Helga." Arnold begged her as he came nearer. "I'd really like to talk to you."

She didn't want to ruin her peaceful scenery now so she kept her attention ahead. "Huh. Yeah I know about your mistake. Funny how you realize it after someone else turns you down." She scoffed. "I'm seriously happy that Lila is with someone who loves her as much as she loves him." She didn't care if she hurt him now. "Tell me this, Arnold. How many other girls did you end up with after? You know in this so-called quest to find me. I know the type of guy you are."

He won't lie. "There have been a few. Still they were all temporary."

"So was I, that's why when you came back you didn't want to be with me. You wanted Lila. You wanted to marry her. You only wanted me when she rejected you. How do you think that makes a person feel?" Turning away from him, Helga decided to find peace elsewhere. Maybe she'll head to the bookstore.

Arnold rushed after her. "That's not true."

She made a rude sound at that. "Than why wasn't I important when you came back?"

"You were always important."

She turned to him. "Than why didn't you say a word to me at the party? I said hello to you, and you still ignored me."

He watched as the corner of her eyes brimmed with tears. The memory of that day hit him as he remembered saying his greetings to everyone, but her. He remembered how saddened she appeared before disappearing.

"After all that I've done for you. I was reduced to nothing. If I wanted that, I could have stayed home that night." Helga began to move away from him. "I want to forgive you, Arnold. I honestly do, but why do I feel like I will be reduced to nothing the moment another pretty girl enters the picture?" She wished she was back in the air again. She wanted to forget all about him. "I wish I could hate you. I wish that. The only thing I can do is hope this week is over with so I can be back on my job. A job that helps me forget."

Arnold watched her about to run away, but he couldn't dare let her. He grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her. He had to keep her secure. He cried against her. "I'm the stupidest person you'll ever meet. I hurt the only person who loved me the most."

Helga couldn't believe how strong he was as she tried to wiggle away. She felt how he was soaking through her shirt. She didn't want to hear him cry. She hated to hear Phoebe cry as it were. To hear him cry would wreck her.

"I will crawl through the desert on my hands and knees for your forgiveness. I will even go through glass. Helga, I am serious." He sobbed against her shoulder. "Please. Please tell me what you would love for me to do."

She was at a loss now as she managed to pull away just to look at him. She wouldn't cut him down now. "You weren't the major reason of why I left." His eyes looked at her. "I have not told the truth, yours was small in comparison. Still when it comes to heartbreak, you corner the market there."

Arnold wiped his eyes. "What did your parents do to you?"

"You should ask yourself this question: What didn't they do for me?" She felt sick as the memory formed in her head. "It would be hard for me to stay in Hillwood as it is. Those certain factors are still here."

His hand went to take hers. He noted how their hands still fit so well together. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going on a date with, Brainy." She felt her body being jerked to his body. "What the hell, Football Head?!" She tried to push away, but the bastard had to be this strong. Feeling his lips against hers, Helga tried to fight. She tried only to give in just a little till common sense came in.

Getting his foot stomped on, Arnold looked at her. "No don't go out with him." He begged. "Please."

"Sheesh. It is just a date. I'm not getting married." Helga said making light of the situation. "Besides you've gone out with all these girls. Shouldn't I have some fun?"

That stung, but still Arnold came closer to her. "You were not only my first kiss, but I intend to have you as my last kiss."

Helga's eyes went wide there. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah I know that sounded really obsessive, but I know who I belong with." Arnold wrapped her in his arms once more. "I'm happy I spotted you on that plane."

"Arnold."

"Yes?"

"Let me go before I pound you." Threatened Helga.

Doing so, Arnold decided to continue. "I'm not giving up."

"You are an Archeologist and I'm a Flight Attendant. Our love lives died the moment I ended that sentence." Turning around, Helga walked off knowing that Arnold would catch up.

"Than I guess I'll have to learn a new trade and become a pilot on your flight crew. That way we both can be together always."

She rolled her eyes. "Always with the stupid positive thinking. Maybe this time someone like, Brainy is supposed to win against guys like you."

"You trying to kill me?" Arnold felt stabbed. "Brainy is a good guy, but I want you more than him."

"Really?" Helga laughed. "Well guess who has a date with me than."

Stopping in his tracks, Arnold growled even as he dashed towards her again to plant another kiss on her. To hear her moan, he smiled in victory till he felt a serious shove making him land on the grass.

"Man you really have gotten cocky." Even though her insides were trembling from that kiss, Helga refused to give in to.

* * *

Brainy stumbled a few too many times on their date. They were innocent stumbles where she knew that he was nervous. He did it before when they use to go out. It was like he was trying to be as impressive, but couldn't get there. She couldn't laugh or make fun of him. She just couldn't. So after his last stumble, Helga grabbed him by his forearms.

"Stop." Her voice was low and gentle. "You are trying much too hard. Why are you doing that?"

To be honest, Brainy knew that someone like Arnold would be much smoother. He lost the girl much too soon. "I'm still in love with you." Came his earnest answer. "I won't ever stop feeling this way. With my career I can go any place."

Her eyes softened at that. "I'm sure you can, but why are you acting like Arnold? You aren't him."

"Because you are still in love with him. You can't deny that." Brainy could tell by how she temporarily glanced away he was correct. "It's alright. I just have a question."

"What?"

"Did you know he was proposing to Lila that night?"

She remembered Arnold coming out of the jewelry store with, Gerald. She remembered ducking behind a wall to overhear him. It broke her heart. "Yes. I saw him after he bought the ring."

"Was that the same night we made love?"

Helga turned away from him feeling guilty, but Brainy pulled her back. "Yes." She dragged out the word.

"Did you really love me?"

"Yes." She answered truthfully. Helga just didn't love him as strongly as, Arnold. "I wouldn't do that with half assed emotions."

Pulling her against him, Brainy wrapped his arms around her. "I know they aren't as strong. It's alright. I'm fine with that, but I will be honest with you." His hand brushed away a strand of hair. "I want to be with you, Helga."

Blinking back some of the stupid emotions she was feeling, Helga rested her head against him. "I can't answer anything like this now. Even though you didn't ask a question. I can't tell you what I want." She was still running. She became use to it.

"I understand." Brainy ran his hand against her back. "I still would like to kiss you."

Snickering, Helga pulled back to give him one. It wasn't very that passionate, but it was honest.


	5. Possible Trigger Warning

**A/N: Oh gosh the reviews. Well I will get into Arnold's reasons on what the heck happened to him and why in the hell did he want to be with Lila. I mean that dude should of had a V8 since he had the best thing waiting there. Also he was seventeen when he wanted to ask for Lila's hand. I will have his dad say something to him in the next chapter.**

 **F.Y.I**

 **In this chapter you will see the main reason why Helga high tailed it out of Hillwood. Please see my other author's note just in case you think I did it for "Entertainment purposes only." This will mention heavy subject matter so please be warned if you are sensitive to that. Please skip the chapter if you are triggered.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. They have been great.**

* * *

Helga was happy to hear that Phoebe made it to their destination. She was happy that her old flight crew she use to fly with spoiled them rotten on the flight. Guess it was good she knew people. Still as she reflected upon that, Helga heard some loud yelling going on outside.

She slid out of bed to see what was happening, and instantly went to the side of the window. Big Bob Pataki and Nick Vermicelli were standing outside as Bob yelled at a hapless motorist. She swallowed hard as her body sunk down. The cat looked at her curiously at her behavior, but all she could think about is how glad she was in this place alone now. She didn't want, Brainy to see this.

She could vaguely hear, Nick on the phone calling someone. That voice tore through her. She crawled away from the window before she dashed into the bathroom to clean up. Maybe they'll be gone by then.

After an hour in the bathroom, Helga was happy to see that she was correct. She needed to take a walk out of there. She didn't care who else she saw as long as it wasn't them. Helga didn't need that. So as she left a note for Brainy, she left there, and walked as fast as possible.

Flashbacks assaulted her though. She cursed Hillwood for doing this to her. She didn't get this way at work or home. She wanted to scream. She almost started hyperventilating.

As for Arnold, he reviewed some pictures in the morning, and now went for a walk to think. Things with Helga made his thoughts hectic. Work could wait for him. This couldn't. He needed to see her, and if she wasn't at any of their other friends houses, that means she is with, Brainy. So he headed in that direction just to find a very disturbed looking, Helga walking his way.

Helga saw a blurry person come into view of her flashbacks, and she couldn't deny that the wild mass of hair was familiar. "Arnold?" She was so confused now.

Arnold brought his two hands out to take her hands to steady her. She was trembling. "What happened?"

The blur became him. Helga stepped closer to him. "I want to go to my house. Hillwood is bad."

She sounded like a lost little girl now. "Come with me." Arnold was sure that the whole reason why she truly left this place was not him, but something much larger.

* * *

Arnold watched her as she tried to calm down. She was currently on his couch drinking some water. Her eyes would lift to him as if checking if he was still there. She seemed nervous. It was such a foreign concept to him still for her to be this way. Still he couldn't force her to speak. He just waited for her to gather herself. Though he was shocked to find her home address written on a piece of paper on his desk.

"I've met emergencies in the skies that I've tackled with hardly batting an eye." Helga took another drink of her water. "Even watching someone spitting up blood from their mouth was hard to stomach, but you still tackle it easily."

He listened to her without any interruption.

"I knew you were going to ask Lila to marry you after graduation. I was there after you bought the ring. That was a hard thing to stomach." Her eyebrows lifted up there. "Still nothing is as worse is as really knowing that your own parents absolutely just don't give two shits about you. Maybe at one time they tried to, but they gave up on you."

Helga remained quiet for some time. She had to sort her mind out. She really was going to share this with the man who tossed her feelings away. Was she really into self-harm? "I'm glad I slept with Brainy. At least I lost my virginity to someone worthy instead of a piece of shit." It wasn't lost on her that she saw Arnold cringe. "I'm not talking about you, Football Head."

Arnold handed her another water since her bottle was empty now.

"It was before graduation. At least a couple of weeks beforehand." Helga didn't know if she could look at him anymore now. How would he view her after this? "Nick Vermicelli surprised me while I was still asleep. That fucking bastard raped me and my fucking father didn't do a thing about it."

"Helga?" His mouth gaped open as he got closer to her. He was shocked he was allowed to touch her hand.

As much as Arnold hurt her, the betrayal of her own parents hurt her far worse. Helga examined the hand on hers. "Bob opened the door and Nick said he'd be out in a minute. My dad said just finish up so they can be off. He knew I was there." She sniffed. "When I told my mom she shrugged and said it was a business exchange." Feeling Arnold wipe the tears under her eyes, Helga lifted her eyes up. "I was just part of a fucking contract to a piece of scum."

"Olga?"

Helga didn't need him to say more. "Olga came by for a surprise visit. My parents weren't home so she came to my room hoping I was there. She saw me there crying so she asked what happened. When I told her, Olga was angry."

"Why is Olga still in the family with them? I assume that she believes you and all." Arnold felt confused about Olga's sense of loyalty.

"She does and she supports me. She only speaks to them because she feels the need to. She invited them to the family due to certain problems that arose from this mess. My dad forced us already into a contract a long time ago. You know how he is about image. Olga breaks it she owes a lot of money to him. With schooling and all. She went to a lot of prestigious places. As for me, I'm that low-level slacker. Nothing to really sue over. Hence when I confronted him about Nick, I was told that there was only one thing I'm probably good for."

Arnold felt a horrible rage to that. It was a rage that made him wish to face that man. He didn't want to abandon, Helga. He wanted to be there for her, but he wanted to kill that man. "Have you read that contract yourself?"

"Yes." Helga sighed. "That is why I left. I disappeared. I paid for school myself. I travel a lot so I never am home for a long length of time. I avoid. Now that I am officially disowned by Bob, than that contract is void."

"But that rape?"

"True it is still my word against theirs. Now Olga just has to stay solely in Alaska with her husband. I know she informed her husband of all of this. Why? Because he is protective of me as well." Helga explained as she gazed into his eyes.

Raising his hand up to touch her cheek, Arnold looked into those vibrant blues. "I hate myself for being an idiot."

"Yeah you are an idiot."

Arnold admired her for still teasing him in spite of how she felt. He began to brush a fingertip gingerly over a sculpted brow of hers. He loved the feeling as each hair passed. He loved how he never did this with anyone else before or after. This was reserved for Helga only. Soon his finger went to feel around the outer section of her orbital bone. He smiled tenderly enjoying the feel of her.

"Am I a new archeological dig here?" Helga wondered in a slight joking way. Though she did remember him doing this to her when they were together a long time back.

"Yes and no." His voice tender. "I just never did this before to anyone living before except you. With you, there are so many facets left to explore, but you make sure to bury them so we have to unearth them again. Does that make sense?" Arnold felt sorta lame saying that.

She shouldn't let him do this to her. She can't feel weak now, but now she felt a little safe. "You are a lame duck, Shortman."

"Maybe." His fingertip went to her nose. How he enjoyed how hers always was different from any girls out there. It was so adorable to him.

Helga moved closer to him herself. Her lips found his to enjoy the tender caress of them. Hands moving around his neck as her legs went to wrap around his waist, Helga deepened the kiss just as his arms wrapped around her. She had a feeling she might kick herself for this, but this is what she needed now.

Arnold was happy to gain strength from what he did. So bringing them both up from the ground, Arnold didn't wish to be too forward by placing her on the bed. So sitting on the couch, Arnold liked that she kept herself where she was on him. He loved how much more passionate she became even as she removed her own shirt. "Helga?"

Getting off him, Helga took his shirt off. "I'm certain." Now she never expected him to have a six-pack. "Your job is doing wonders for you."

Watching her remove her clothes, Arnold's mouth went dry as he got on his knees to absolutely worship her. She truly is a goddess. His hands wrapped around her waist to bring her closer. "I'm all yours, Helga." He breathed out.

Feeling his mouth cover her nipple, Helga's knees weakened, but he kept her up. It was obvious he wasn't letting her fall now. To feel his hands on her. To feel how wondrous his mouth was had her moaning out. "Arnold."

Picking her up, Arnold was now her slave as he brought her to his bed. He didn't care about himself as he busied himself worshipping her body. "This is all for you, Helga."

* * *

Coming home, Brainy hung his keys up on the hook before petting Cat. While he worked from home, Brainy also went to clients places if he had to. So as he serviced Lorenzo's needs at his business, Brainy was called to a few other places to help them out. He never complained about it until today. Today he just wanted to come home to be with, Helga. So coming home he wasn't expecting a note from Helga. Though what he didn't almost didn't expect later on was the fact that she ran into, Arnold.

"She's with him still obviously." He said to his feline companion. The clock showed that it was 11:20 pm now. "I don't want to think about what they are doing."

Cat mewed out a response to her owners jealously.

Brainy sat down tiredly. "I shouldn't be jealous. I know. Still she has been in love with him longer. What if she ends up with him?"

Seeming to feel the need to want to comfort her owner, Cat got on his lap.

Petting his companion, Brainy sighed. "I love her enough to let her make her own decisions. Still I want her to choose me."

* * *

Helga moved away from Arnold as he continued to sexually please her. "Oh my gosh you are relentless." She laughed as he brought her back down to kiss between her legs again. This time she closed her eyes. "You'll just forget about me again."

Shaking his head, Arnold brought himself up. "I will go on each flight of yours. I don't care if I happen to drain my accounts. I will show you that I'm serious about having you in my life." Kissing her, Arnold placed himself inside of her. "I want you to be the mother of our kids." Moving his hips slowly he smiled at how she moaned. "I want to see each mood you are in every day." Moving again her arms went around his body. "I want to grow old with you."

"Fuck, Arnold." Her head moved back. "But what about-"

He stopped her saying Brainy's name with a kiss. "Please don't say his name now." He begged. It would hurt to hear it.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she studied him. She moaned out once more as he continued to make love to her.

* * *

 **A/N 2: When it comes to the subject of rape, I don't do this for entertainment. Rape has happened to me. If I place it into a story at some point, it is simply because I'm just struggling with old demons. Once I write it out or talk about it, I can normally get it out of my head so I don't have to have the nightmares. I am sorry if accidently triggered anyone. That is why I warned you in the beginning.**

 **Why Helga slept with Arnold, well she still does love him. Don't worry, Brainy isn't out of the picture.**


	6. Chapter 6

Arnold reacted to Helga leaving in the morning mostly somberly. To wake up without her there hit him so hard, that he choked. He went to look for a note, but none was there. He went downstairs to find her, but he was met with questionable looks from the boarders.

So here he sat at his desk at the museum pouring over the files that was sent. Well he was just letting them lay there almost becoming fossilized themselves. He stared at his cell almost scared of her reply. Scared that she ran away from Hillwood. Scared that everything was a mistake yesterday. He groaned to himself.

"Man up, Shortman." He whispered to himself as he texted her.

 **A: Morning. Why did you leave without telling me? I hope you are still in Hillwood.**

On her end, Helga stopped as she neared Brainy's. She decided to grab something as a make up gift for yesterday. She felt bad suddenly on two ends here. Brainy definitely loved her. As for Arnold, she could feel that yesterday was him not manipulating her feelings.

 **H: Ugh sorry. I am in this sorry ass town still. I only left because you looked so peaceful sleeping still.**

That should hold him down as she began to walk again. Still Arnold must have smelled some of her bullshit where he was due to his text back.

 **A: You left because you felt guilty about Brainy.**

"Yeah a little." She groused mostly to herself. "Also I feel like one of those people stringing two guys along. How do other people do this stuff?"

 **H: If I feel guilty about that it is because I have no idea what to do.**

Arnold at least liked the honest answer. Most would deny it or say he was an idiot. Of course he was the idiot a long time back. He became secretly happy that Lila turned him down. Now when he thought about being with his literal twin in female form, it actually freaked him out. Of course any girl who came after her was just a poor substitute of Helga.

 **A: I'm glad you are honest. For a long time I wasn't with myself.**

Helga sat down on a stoop questioning that one. He told her there were some brief flings, but nothing real.

 **H: I started to lie to myself too. It's normal.**

Feeling someone looking at her, Helga turned her head to see that it was Brainy before he wandered back into his place. Now she had to face that music. So shooting another text to Arnold, Helga got up to walk towards his place.

Brainy automatically went to his computer to work. Eyes focused. Coffee beside him. Code in front of him. He needed to forget what could have possibly happened last night between them. Though the guilt present that was placed on his desk told him much. "No thank you."

He was so curt in his refusal of her present. "Bob and Nick were in the front of the place yesterday. Apparently, Bob had a fender bender." She moved away from him so he couldn't see her face. Also she couldn't bear to see his right now. "They didn't see me, but I had a breakdown. I left here to take a walk after they were gone. I had to try to clear my head."

Brainy turned in his seat to listen to her speak. Even he didn't know everything as he heard the horror that she endured.

She wiped some tears from her cheeks. "Yeah I did sleep with him. If you are disappointed in me then say it." Feeling his arms wrap around her, Helga wanted to give him a speech about pity, but this did feel nice. "Brainy?"

He was disappointed, but he wasn't surprised. He did turn her around. "I could have helped you."

"I know." She sniffled. "Even he would have helped me too."

"Does Phoebe know about this?" Seeing her nod her head, Brainy wrap his arms around her again when she began to cry once more. This was such a burden to carry around. "So Arnold was the least of your worries."

"Well that stung, but how are you supposed to act when your own family truly lets you down? They are supposed to be there for you. They are supposed to protect you." Separating from him, Helga added. "The only reason why I never dropped my last name is because of Olga. At least it is nice to know we finally get along."

"It is." Grabbing a tissue, Brainy helped to dry her tears. "Any more late night excursions at the boarding house?"

Shaking her head, Helga thought to leave that out. "I might go there to visit, but I doubt that."

* * *

"Oh son, I'm glad to finally see you. Though is that really you? I mean you were holed up in your room all day yesterday with your lady friend."

His eyes went up to his dad almost embarrassed to ask. "Helga went back to, Brainy's."

Hearing the jealous tone, Miles plopped himself down on the chair nearest to him. "The famed love triangle. Who will get the girl's heart? The one who didn't-"

"Dad, please don't remind me of my stupid mistake. I was an idiot."

"Well yeah you were." Miles informed him as he wished not to mince words. "That girl not only helped you get a long-lost daughter for, Mr Hyuhn. She also helped you with the neighborhood."

Eyes closed listening to the list, Arnold decided to hear him out in case of something more.

"To add to the amazing things she already did to you." Miles said in his list for the girl. "She helped you find your mother and myself in the jungle." He chuckles. "Man we loved that girl. She was so feisty. Anyhow we all come back and you have a relationship with her. The most interesting relationship you'll ever be in." He laughs once more. "This you have to admit even now."

Arnold admitted to it silently as he continued to listen.

"Than you decide at the tender age of fourteen to break it off with this girl to come with us. Helga was heartbroken, but understood knowing how she knew we were important to you. This is Helga being selfless." Miles then asked, "Did she write you?"

Back still turned to him, Arnold answered. "Yes." His voice was very low.

"How often?"

"Pretty often. I also got letters from the others." Arnold sighed.

"So at the edge of seventeen when you came back, why did you ignore her to favor, Lila?" Miles wondered softly. There was no more teasing notes in his voice as he watched his son turn to him again. "Just because you were afraid of something serious again, didn't allow you to act like that to her."

"I know and I will walk through broken glass. Actually I'll walk through anything dangerous for her to forgive me." A tear slid down from his eye. "I really am in love with her and what if the right guy is to whom she is with now."

Miles cocked his head as he studied the photos on the desk. "She may love that guy too, but I know she feels the same for you. Helga isn't the type of girl to do that sort of thing. She isn't the cheap sort."

No she isn't, but he felt cheap on how he made her feel so long ago.

* * *

Day turned into night where a lone figure stumbled his way into the alleyway. Coughing up something from deep within his throat, Nick brought it up to spit it out. Unzipping his fly, he whipped out his tiny member to urinate on the side of the building. Coughing and looking down at the increasing puddle, Nick sniffled.

"Damn that is a lot of beer coming out of me." Moving his other hand to scratch his backside, Nick heard someone coming down the alley. "Hey is that you, Bob? You know you are late man."

Shrugging his shoulders as some more was released from him, Nick cackled. "Man I am peeing more than a racehorse here. This is what happens when I wait for your slow ass, Bob." Seeing the large burly man stop and stare at him, Nick tried to make out his face. "Hey Bob! Cat got your tongue? Why aren't you speaking to me?"

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking." Came Bob's gruff voice.

Having a feeling it was Miriam driving him crazy, Nick laughed. "Oh yeah. It happens." Turning his head away from him, Nick wanted to head back inside. "Let's go back in. There are some honeys inside waiting for us."

Shuffled footsteps behind him told him Bob was behind him. So adjusting himself, Nick opened up the door to step one foot inside only to feel something heavy hit him in the back of the head. Turning his head slightly, Nick looked behind him as blood seemed to be dancing around his eyes.

"Bob? Why are you doing this?" Nick asked as he raised his hand in the air.

Bat raised high in the air, the answer came plainly enough. "Insurance."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes well I have no idea what to say about this chapter except you'll need to wait a tiny bit more with Arnold's reasoning with Lila.**

 **I do thank you for your reviews. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello folks. I'm actually flabbergasted by the reviews. I'm expecting torches to come out just to come after Arnold for what he did lol. I'm honestly glad you guys are into this and I appreciate those reviews. Arnold will say something about that time, but I am certain that you want to hear more. That's fine and I want you to voice it. Honestly I originally didn't intend to make this into a triangle type of story, but it turned out to be so I'll be basing the decision on Helga gets to be with at a certain point in the story. Basically I'll have her ask in the story in a future chapter, and with that I would love to hear your opinion. This is just a heads up. This will be my thank you to you for your support.**

* * *

This town was bad. She shouldn't have opened the floodgates to Arnold and Brainy.

She was tossing and turning. She had the nightmare of Nick invading her. The stench of him killing her all over before her parents killed her again by doing what they did. She was destroyed. She felt mute.

Olga's understanding felt good to her. What seemed to feel even better was her running away from this place. She saved her money. She apologized to Brainy for just up and leaving. She did a stint in Community College until that killed her. So she basically ran to get trained to be a Flight Attendant. She always wanted to travel and what a great way to escape.

To forget.

It took some time for her to forget even when she heard Bob yelling at her over the phone. It didn't bother her since it was just an annoying piece of white noise.

A horrible piece of white noise that sounds like those annoying fog horns at night. How people can sleep near one of those? She never had a clue. Still when Bob said he was disowning her, Helga actually laughed since she already did that beforehand.

Fucking blowharded turd brain of a shit for brains who thinks he is human.

She had many other descriptions of her former father, but now that fit.

Still she wasn't expecting that last night would open a floodgate of having Brainy coming into the bedroom to share the bed with her. First it was to comfort her, but comfort turned into something else. She enjoyed kissing him far too much, and just like that, she woke up in bed naked. Also alone.

Sitting up she groaned feeling awful. She wanted to have fun, but was this too much fun? Sex with two different guys in less than twenty-four hours? No it couldn't be. The last time she had sex was when she was seventeen. She had been a good girl. She wasn't Arnold nor Brainy.

Yes, Brainy did go out with a few other girls after she ditched Hillwood. He called that him trying hard to look normal, but it was hard when you are still in love with one girl.

That almost made her laugh until she heard voices outside the door. Voices that didn't sound like their friends. So getting up, she put a robe on to eavesdrop.

* * *

"So was Helga Pataki here last night?"

Brainy gazed at the Detective casually. "Yes and she still is. I left her sleeping inside the bed." His eyes went to both the Detectives as he studied them as much as they studied him. "Mind telling me what this is about."

Clearing his throat, Detective Conner was older than his partner by the greying in his hair. "Well this is about something that turned up last night."

The other Detective spoke up. "Nick Vermicelli was killed last night. Robert Pataki has an alibi for where he was last night, but we heard that his daughter is in town for the week."

Brainy shrugged. "And why do you wish to question her?"

The younger one spoke again. "There is a slight rumor that his daughter has a grudge against, Mr Vermicelli. So we would like to question her."

He almost laughed. "You know a long time back, Vermicelli wanted to help in knocking down our entire neighborhood. Are you going to also question, Arnold Shortman and Gerald Johanssen for their past grudges too?"

Conner clenched his jaw at the man's words. "No since we know that Johanssen has been on his honeymoon and is still at his destination."

Hearing a door open and Helga step out of the bedroom, the younger detective blinked at the woman standing there clad in a robe. Her almost fiery gaze was affixed to them both. Glancing down at his notepad, the male decided not to make eye contact with her for the time being.

"I was here last night having sex with Brainy. Want evidence in that fact? Than get a professional for that swab." Helga bit out. "I don't mind being examined at all."

Conner raised his eyebrow up at the brazen young woman. "I don't want to go that far. I do wish to ask you this though; When was the last time you seen, Mr Vermicelli?"

"Yesterday." Helga answered instantly. "I don't know what caused the accident outside, but Bob and him were out there. They didn't see me, and I didn't want them seeing me. All I know is I went to take a shower, when I got out they were gone, and I left the apartment."

The younger detective was jotting down the notes while his eyes looked to her legs on occasion. "You didn't see them anytime afterwards?" He wondered.

Seeing that the guy was flustered, Helga didn't want to know why. "No, but I did run into an old friend of mines. Arnold Shortman, in fact. We talked and I spent time with him."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Detective Benton inquired as he pointed to, Brainy.

"Ex. We haven't been an item since we were seventeen, but we've been friends since pre-school." Helga smiled at Brainy. "Same goes with Arnold. Once an item, but mostly been friends all of our lives." She shrugged as she looked at the men. "So I'm guessing Bob's alibi is his wife, Miriam." The men had lousy poker faces. "And I bet you that she emerged from the back of the couch where she was sleeping. Am I right?" Seeing both the detectives shift their eyes with one another, Helga chuckled. "Oh Miriam, you are still a drunk useless woman." Looking back at the detectives, Helga continued. "Miriam has decided to drink since the day after she found out that I was born a girl. Blamed me for her ruin just by drowning her sorrows."

"Miss?" Conner thought that Miriam did need too much coaxing to be told what to say by, Bob. Still he couldn't jump to conclusions.

Rolling her eyes, Helga decided to press on. "You may question even Arnold in this, but let me tell you this much, keep up in searching Bob. That man isn't a fucking saint. That man lived off of screwing the little guy for a long time."

"You have quite a grudge on him." Benton countered as he looked at her wondering if she could have really of done it, but knew how to place blame on her own dad.

Brainy knew she was going to say it and if she did, it would offer too much of a motive. Still, he knew not to stop her. It was Helga's choice.

"Ask Olga Pataki about a contract. I know you don't believe me. This will tell you why I didn't say a word. Also it was a case of my word against theirs." She swallowed hard at the memory of that disgusting man on her. "Still, what I came here for is my best friend's wedding. Why I am still here is because of my friends." She almost laughed knowing she spent most of her time just bedding two of them. Of course this was only in her head. "Nick Vermicelli forced himself on me when I was seventeen. That's the reason why I left Hillwood. That's why I'm the one who originally disowned my parents. Bob knew he did it because he walked in on him on top of me, and he didn't do a thing to stop it. It was all because of business."

Benton opened his mouth as he watched the tears stream down her face. He opened it, but couldn't express a single word. Conner, in his whole experience in law enforcement, saw someone so intelligent get brought down so easily. It would need to be further looked into even as he extended a box of tissues to her. Something that even the woman had no true clue she was doing even as, Brainy showed her she was crying.

"Ulch." Grabbing a tissue to wipe her tears, Helga was disgusted in herself. "I have to get to work soon so I hope you get what you need done."

"We need your number, Ma'am. This is for anything else needed." Conner told her.

"Brainy will give that to you. If you'll excuse me, I need to clean up at least." Turning on her heel, Helga left back into the spare room. Closing the door she thought about telling Arnold about the cops coming over, but thought against it.

* * *

Arnold almost scoffed at the detectives in front of him. "You seriously thinking that maybe Helga is responsible for that man's death? Also you are thinking that of me. Are you guys allowed to out right just accuse a person like this? Did you say this to Big Bob or is he too valuable?"

The reputation of this one was that, Arnold Shortman was a kind person. He was never harsh and always fair. What was in front of them was someone actually a bit sarcastic and biting. Conner had to look at past notes on this one. Helga's past notes were that she was a sarcastic and intelligent person. That's what they got. They didn't expect the last part of emotional.

"Well, Sir." Conner began but Arnold actually did scoff this time.

"Yeah you think he is too valuable when he screws the little people especially his own youngest daughter. A daughter that didn't deserve the shit that happened to her." Arnold was now getting angry. "You already questioned everyone inside this boarding house on my whereabouts and still you didn't believe me."

"Because there is a gap between that time where people can't see you due to sleep." Benton interjected.

Arnold almost growled at him. "I was asleep too because I had work today. Work that was interrupted by you both." Suddenly he chuckled. "You both are my karma. You have to be."

Conner raised his eyebrow up. "Excuse me?"

Arnold was already lost in his own world. "If I hadn't have been so stupid in my own damned head. I wouldn't have gone out with Lila. Why did I do that? All those pretty words and promises that she finally gave me was finally coming true, and I sucked it up." He shook his head.

Benton opened his mouth to speak only to have Conner place his hand over it to prevent him to. Conner wanted to hear the words that would come out of his mouth. Sometimes when people start to lose it, that is when the truth comes out.

His angry expression died down to sorrow. "If I hadn't of sucked it up, I wouldn't have lost Helga." Arnold pointed at nothing now. "I wouldn't have lost her due to my stupidity. I had a feeling that she would have been out with me, and that bastard Vermicelli wouldn't have laid a finger on her." Tears drifted down his face. "To see her so broken before she left town. She is such an Angel for all that she's done, and I'm such an asshole. I really wish that I never fell for those pretty words of Lila. I wish I ran back into Helga's arms."

"Do you think that Robert Pataki is innocent of this crime?" Conner questioned suddenly.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD TRIED TO STRANGLE HIS OWN DAUGHTER TO DEATH BECAUSE HE THOUGHT SHE WAS A FUCKING SPACE ALIEN! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT TELL YOU?!" Arnold screamed out as he began to pant. "That man did nothing but used his own daughter. They even tried to kill her with strawberries multiple times. They said they forgot she was allergic, but I fucking doubt it when she has been allergic to them since she was a baby."

Getting up from the table, both Benton and Conner thought that was a little too interesting. "Thank you for giving us your time. You have giving us plenty to look into, Mr Shortman." Conner said as he left the place first.

Benton looked down at the disheveled man who was the same age as himself. "Does she even know why you did what you did with that other girl?"

Arnold shook his head. "All she knows that I'm a dumb Football Head." His eyes were so pained as he looked at the man. "I really want to marry her, but I know she'll end up with someone else. Maybe Brainy deserves her. At least he isn't a moron."

Shrugging his shoulder, Benton couldn't help the little smirk on his face. "That girl is pretty sharp. Thing is she is stuck between a rock and a hard place that I know that it has to deal with you both. At least talk to her again before she leaves."

Watching the man leave, Arnold stood up. "Why are you giving me advice? Aren't I one of the suspects?"

"I'm not allowed to comment there, but I will say that it is better to speak than to shut up completely." Tipping his hat to him, Benton left the residence to catch up to his partner. "So what now?"

Conner hung up the phone after hearing from the ones searching, Vermicelli's residence. "Well the victim is a moron. He actually wrote down about what he did to, Ms Pataki." Scribbling some notes in his pad of paper, he continued to speak. "We are getting a permit to search the Pataki residence now since his notes did implicate Robert Pataki in knowing about this attack by okaying it."

Making a face, Benton looked back behind him. "Well if we do manage to implicate Robert Pataki, you think we can pin some more things on him like past abuse to, Helga Pataki?"

"Depends on the woman. To me, that girl looks like she just wants to bury everything away." Suddenly a grin blossomed on Conner's face. "Or at least punch that smug son of a bitch father of hers."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello all it has been a little while since my last update. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them.**

 **I would like to give a shout out to one reviewer in particular. A guest by the name of "Picky Reviewer." I honestly enjoyed your thought out review. You are actually correct and I am quite ashamed that I haven't fully gotten into many details regarding the characters. I do normally when I'm 100% invested into it especially when it is very personal to me. Right now this is a story that I did think up on the fly, so in that I have become lazy and I apologize for this. Also there are reasons for my sensitivity and I lash out in an unfortunate way: When my health is seriously lagging to the point of the possibility of hospitalization, Mostly just pain induced, and the insomnia has gotten to me big time. Other times I'm just able to brush or just laugh at the troll like behavior and move on with my day. Your review is something that hit the nail on the head. Thank you very much for putting it across in such a thoughtful way. :)**

* * *

Crazy small ass town. Helga made her way to see it. To witness her own ex-father being hauled out of her childhood home. She saw, Miriam leaning against the brownstone with a smoothie already in hand. Bob yelled and threw his fit that he was innocent. At least that had her scoffing a little. She looked across the street making eye contact with, Detective Conner before he came across towards her.

"Ms Pataki. How did you know about this?"

"You serious?" Helga shook her head. "Small ass town. You should know that you can't throw a piss without knowing the others business."

A rare smile set on his face. "That is true."

"Bob?"

Taking a slow steady breath in and out, Conner told her. "Had an interesting conversation with your ex, Arnold Shortman. He made a mention of something about the man who had us coming back here with a warrant. That warrant had us finding a baseball bat with blood on it in the basement." He studied his daughter. "Do you know your dad to be careless about leaving some things unattended?"

"It depends on what it was. If it is business related like his belt, than that will be carefully watched after." She shrugged. "He has left a mess behind when it comes to certain aspects in his life. You know like the game or to watch the Wheel. He finds himself untouchable."

Understanding that, Conner knew by the rushed DNA testing that it was the victim's blood. Also they will need to match the fingerprints. "We apologize but if we can't match the fingerprints on the bat."

"You can find my fingerprints in the system. The company I work for required them." Helga smirked. "I actually received a call from them this morning. I informed my boss about what to expect."

"Well I wish most were as cooperative as yourself." Conner told her. "I should be off, but for when I have any questions for you, I will contact you."

"Sure. Be my guest." Helga stood there as she watched him leave. She studied Miriam as she continued to be lost to the world in front of her. Glancing up towards her old bedroom, she felt no need to go across the street to make herself known to him. So instead, she went for a walk.

Of course her walk ended up at the park at a bridge she found herself actually smiling into the water. She knew she had no persecution on what happened to Nick. In a way, justice was done in some small way. Whatever got in between Bob and himself, she didn't care. Nick was in hell and Bob will be rotting in jail.

"You know how rightly pissed off my mother was of me for hurting you."

She didn't even see his shadow for once. "What? Recently?"

"No. After I came back." Arnold admitted.

Helga turned to face him just to see that he looked like hell. His clothes were obviously slept in and he didn't even shave. So now she'll get to actually hear it from him. "Why?"

Arnold came nearer to her. "I spoke about you non-stop. I was excited about coming back. Excited about seeing all my friends, but mostly about you."

"Then why in the hell did you ignore me and go to her?" The switch went off. "Why?"

"I was a fucking idiot who acted like a stupid nine year old falling for her pretty little promises and words. They were true this time." He scratched his chin. "In this stupid shit I lost a great girl and for that I can't get jealous over Brainy. I want to, but I can't. He got someone fantastic."

Watching tears flow down his cheeks, Helga just stood there watching him. Somehow his original rant to himself about this was far more powerful given his state now. "So why was your mom so angry?"

"She loves you. She couldn't understand why I went to Lila. She still couldn't comprehend it years later to the point that even Lila stopped coming to gatherings. Lila knew she was the cause of both of our upheaval." His knee almost gave out just then. "I told her that wasn't true. The cause of it all was me. I'm the biggest reason. I'm the idiot. I'm the one who should have said no. I'm the one who should have ignored her and ran into your arms."

Rolling her eyes, Helga had to glance away from him. "You weren't really ready for love. I think that's the case." Her eyes went to him. "I think you wanted to be ready for it, but you truly weren't."

"I am now." Arnold came closer to her to take her hand. "There is no one else I want to be with, but you."

Removing his hand, Helga kissed his cheek. "Seems like both you guys are, but now, I'm not." She knew she was giving him an easy out of the whole Lila debacle, but in truth, she was tired of that old subject. "I have to head back early. I was called early in due to it being short-staffed for sicknesses."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Arnold refused to let her go. "I am in love with you. I want to marry you. I am very serious into following you."

Ignoring that in favor of keeping her own sanity, Helga kissed him on the lips this time. "Thank you for saying whatever you said to the police. They seemed to have apprehended the right guy. They arrested Bob a while ago."

"You are an Angel." Kissing her deeply this time, Arnold had to make some arrangements now. Make some rights wrong while in pursuit of her.

* * *

Lorenzo examined Brainy with a fine tooth comb as the male continued to work on the software in the office. To hear him pour his heart out about losing Helga all over again, Lorenzo sighed. "I can give you money to follow her. You can't give up."

Brainy tried not to be deterred from the logistics in front of him. "I know that this time Arnold won't either. You know how she feels about him."

"I like Arnold a lot here."

Interrupting his friend, Brainy shook his head. "Don't take sides here. Helga has been in love with him since she was three."

"And so have you." Lorenzo pointed out.

"I was lucky to have my chance with her." Moving his hands in his hairline, Brainy wished he didn't bring this up.

Lorenzo wanted to shake the man. "You still could. That girl deserves some happiness."

"So eliciting a game of tug of war will help now?" Running the program, Brainy stood up. "I've been punched enough in my life by her."

Smirking, Lorenzo smacked his hands down on his shoulders. "I can give you the money to chase after the girl to your heart's content."

"I've also stalked her a lot in my past too."

"Well it is either her or one of those girls that you've dated in the past. It is your choice." Lorenzo thought to say. He hoped that would help bring some fire in the others belly.

* * *

So here she was back already in her flight uniform. She was greeting people just as they were boarding the plane when a wild mop of hair popped up in front of her as he grinned at her. Glancing at his ticket to tell him where his seat was, Arnold winked at her.

"I bet you didn't think I was serious. Were you?" Walking down the aisle, Arnold enjoyed the astounded look in her eyes.

Recognizing the man, Franny leaned over to her. "You gonna be all right, Hun?" She whispered.

"Yeah. I just can't believe he did that." Seeing a red-head come on board with a dainty style dress, Helga greeted her before pointing her to the seat next to Arnold's. Shaking her head, she scoffed knowing that Arnold will fall for that one.

Ten minutes into the flight, Helga found that the red-head took an instant liking to Arnold, but Arnold was mostly ignoring her in favor of speaking to Helga. In fact, he continued to hail her to ask her questions including how her own feet were. Smiling politely at Arnold without threatening him, Helga walked towards the back.

The red-head by the name of Delia smiled at him. "Oh I get it. You want to score the number of the mile high club. If that's what you want, than we can do that." She teased while placing a hand on his arm.

Pulling his arm away, Arnold shook his head. "She is my ex-girlfriend whom I'm still in love with. We've known one another forever and I'm pursuing her in hopes that we'll get married."

Hand being pulled away, Delia gaped between him and the flight attendant. "For how long?"

"Since we were three." Arnold contemplated the call button again. "I messed up badly once and now all I want is her back in my life."

Seeing him wrestling with wanting to press that button, Delia did. Watching Helga finally come up to question what she can help her with, Delia answered. "I was wondering if I may ask your hand for marriage for this fella's sake. It seems he will get whiplash with how many times he continues to look back."

Trying to consider if the woman was bullshitting her, Helga turned a hardened look to Arnold. "Did you put her up to this, Football Head? I swear."

Watching her leave, Arnold tried to call her back, but turned back to Delia in an annoyed way. "You had to say that?"

"Football Head? Man, you really have known her a long time." Delia mused. "I'm sorry that I tried to hit on you."

"Yeah I have known her a long time. Now she might be pissed because you just wasted her time." Getting up, Arnold moved to the back where she was. "Helga, I didn't put that woman up to it."

Rolling her eyes, Helga didn't think it was useful to continue to have a hissy fit in a flying sardine can. "Maybe not, but I can't honestly say what I want to say now on the subject."

Curious, Arnold whispered. "And why not?"

Coming closer to him, Helga whispered in his ear. "Because I'm not allowed to toss passengers out of the plane while mid-flight. That's why." Winking at him, she moved away. "Now get back to your seat so I can keep working."

"Yes, ma'am." Saluting her, Arnold wandered back to his seat happily.

So it was a long flight with them ending up in England. Getting off the flight, Arnold waited for her down at baggage claim. Something that took some time until he spotted her coming towards him. She gave him a beaming smile as they made their way to the hotel she was using for the night. From there they went into her room where she proceeded in punching him in the arm.

"That is for staring at my ass all flight." Moving away from him to head to the bathroom to start a bath, Helga shortly returned to him. "Thanks though for stopping that idiot next to you from constantly trying to touch you."

"Eh. She wanted to have a mile high experience with me ten minutes into the flight." Arnold groaned heavily as he took his shoes off. "Who in the world wants to have sex in a tiny stinky bathroom?"

"Sick people." Helga examined him as she clicked her tongue. "Though I do believe that you considered it at one point in your life. Quiet people are known to do some insane shit."

"Name one thing." Arnold challenged.

Placing her hands on her hips, Helga cocked her head before placing one of those hands dramatically against her chest. "Ignore an awesome girl in favor of someone so down home boring. Someone so much the same that people considered you both siblings." Relaxing her pose, Helga continued. "I rest my case."

Quiet, Arnold stood up from the bed. "Did people really think that one part?"

"Yes. You both were very creepy."

Arnold questioned what Gerald meant, but he was too dense to figure it out at the time. "I really am dense."

Shrugging, Helga went into the bathroom to stop the tub. "Seriously though, you were. We all were young and dumb. Some still are. The thing is if you learned from your crap."

Leaning against the threshold to watch her slowly undo her uniform, Arnold smiled at her wistfully. "I have learned, Helga. I swear it."

"Those are words. You have to prove yourself to me."

* * *

 **A/N 2:** **Now everyone this is going to be my last chapter for a while. I've had a serious case of writers block. I'm obviously enrolling Arnold in some therapy because the guy needs it. Really it was Helga that is dragging him in there by the hair.**


End file.
